This invention relates to ground covering slabs or covering elements, preferably made of concrete, sub-divided into neighboring individual stones interconnected along ruptures or weakening zones.
Covering elements with weakening zones extending through them have the advantage that, firstly areas to be reinforced with them can be covered very economically since with every (preferably mechanized) placing operation a relatively large cover area can be laid, and, secondly fracture courses are preformed so that the covering elements, e.g. when processed with vibrators, or upon thermal stressing or stressing by traffic, may break into individual stones, not at unintended locations but at locations intended for this purpose.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved ground covering slab.